In gaming or gambling accommodations, a bill dispenser is connected with a gaming machine to dispense tokens in agreement with an amount of prize money a player wins in a game with the gaming machine. When a player achieves a great victory in the game, the dispenser distributes a large amount of tokens for the player. In this case, an improvement in the gaming machine has been made by dispensing actual bills in lieu of tokens to reduce the number of tokens to be distributed or stored.
In this case, however, a large amount of bills must be reserved and dispensed in stead of tokens equivalent to the prize money under the thorough and strict security protection for safety against theft in the gaming or gambling accommodations, and such security systems are expensive with much labor.
To solve this problem, it would be necessary to use valuable papers in the gaming or gambling accommodations in stead of bills so that the valuable papers can be distributed from dispensers and examined by valitators.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a valuable paper which can be examined by a validator to discriminate bills.